Beyond the Labyrinth
by Mr.Gabriel
Summary: Three years after the adventures in the Labyrinth, Sarah is still haunted by the Goblin King's presence. But what impression did Sarah leave on Jareth? A short story about a shared dream and memories that refuse to fade.


The dream seemed real enough. As real as the Labyrinth will ever get, anyway.

_"Give me the child,"_ said Sarah, as she slowly walked toward Jareth. _"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City…"_

_Here comes the best part_, thought Jareth dryly. Ever since Sarah had left, this dream has been haunting him, always ending with the vision of her and the boy, _Toby_-it always took him a moment to remember the boy's name-grown up and having forgotten anything to do with the Goblin City. Grimly, Jareth watched as Escher's stairway dissipated into Sarah's living room. Sure enough, Toby, grown up and in his teens, walked down the stairs to open the door for Sarah, who now looked to be in her twenties. Jareth could tell from a glance that they had both forgotten him. Angrily, he turned away from the image and found himself staring up at the ceiling of his bedchamber.

"Sarah…what do you want from me?" Jareth asked the empty room sadly. Almost three years have passed since Sarah first told little Toby the story of the Goblin King. Although Jareth expected Toby to have forgotten about him and his kingdom, he wouldn't have been able to stand it if Sarah had forgotten him, too. He was willing to do anything-everything!-for her; the least she could do is remember him! Quickly, Jareth finished buttoning up his coat and stalked out of his bedchamber. He irritably kicked a messenger goblin out of his path (he didn't feel like dealing with letters) and continued on his way to the dining hall (which, incidentally, was the same room Sarah's enchanted dream took place). While waiting for the servants to being him something, he absentmindedly pulled a crystal orb from thin air and toyed with it, reflecting somewhat sadly that Sarah never even considered accepting his gift.

His musings were interrupted by the reappearance of the messenger goblin, who looked out of breath and was massaging his stomach.

"Put the letter with the rest," snarled Jareth. The goblin jumped and made a kind of hasty bow that nearly toppled him over, before replying, "S-sorry, your Majesty, but this letter-"

"I don't care!" shouted Jareth. "Take it away before I throw you headfirst into one of my Oubliettes!"

The goblin yelped and hastily retreated into the hall. Jareth briefly wondered who the letter was from before standing up and walking out to a different hallway that led to Escher's Keep. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jareth took a hidden staircase and went out a door that appeared to be upside-down. He emerged onto an open terrace, overlooking the entire Goblin City and the Labyrinth beyond, extending out for miles as if a child had scrawled onto the hills. Still trying to shake off the lingering resentment from the dream, Jareth transformed into an owl and took off into the sky.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sarah announced. As she closed the door, something came hurtling down the stairs and crashed into Sarah's leg, squealing the entire way.

"Sarah, you're back! You're back!"

"Hello, Toby! What did you do, today?" asked Sarah, fondling his hair. Four-year-old Toby began recounting his day as their father came down the stairs after him.

"Welcome home, Sarah," he said with a tired grin.

"I was only gone for an entire day!" exclaimed Sarah with mock exasperation. "High school study session really isn't worth all of these 'welcome backs'."

"If it's okay with you, your stepmother and I were hoping you would baby-sit Toby again tonight."

Sarah pretended to consider it as she picked up Toby. "Well, okay. But only if I get to read him a bed-time story." Toby giggled.

"That's fine," Robert replied. Sarah's stepmother walked into the living room and gave Toby a hug and a kiss before saying, "We should be back by eleven. Food is in the fridge, don't let Toby stay up late, and he can't watch any T.V. tonight."

Inwardly, Sarah was making a face as she said, "That's totally fine, Irene. I'll take care of everything."

Sometime after 8:30, Sarah tucked Toby into his new bed and handed him Lancelot, his favorite stuffed bear. Toby snuggled down under the blanket and gripped Lancelot tightly, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Toby. I'll see you in the morning." Sarah kissed him on the forehead before turning off the lights. Taking one last look (and making sure the window was shut tight), she went across the hall to her own room, closing her door slightly. It's been nearly three years since the adventure in the Labyrinth, and although Sarah missed her friends terribly, to prevent the Goblin King from making another appearance she refrained from attempting to contact them in any way. Sometimes, when she tried to tell herself it had been nothing more than a dream, she'd see the bracelet Hoggle had given her, or the small tufts of fur Ludo had shed onto her chair, and she'd be reminded that it all really did happen.

"Sorry, everyone," Sarah whispered, checking the clock (which now read 8:50), "but I really want Toby to grow up normally and happy." She sat down on her bed and allowed herself a small yawn. Leaning against the headboard, she closed her eyes. She must have dozed off, however, because when she opened her eyes again, Jareth himself was standing right in front of her.

* * *

The world completely opened up to Jareth as he soared up into the sky. Normally, he enjoyed these kinds of flights because of the immense sense of freedom he felt, like he was King of the world. But the dream still held him, irritating him more and more.

_Why can't I let it go? _thought Jareth furiously. _It was her choice to make. I don't want to force her to do anything._ And yet…he ruffled his feathers. _It was just a dream. Let it go. Sarah couldn't possibly forget you in only three years. Not very easily, anyway…_But try as he might, the dream stayed. Finally, after a bit of thought, Jareth came to a decision and changed course.

* * *

Sarah started, and then relaxed as she took in her surroundings. _It's only a dream_, she realized. Although she really didn't feel like having _this_ particular dream. Ever since she had broken Jareth's spell, this dream had been haunting her. Jareth just stood there, a small crystal orb in his hand.

_"Sarah…go play with your toys, and your costumes. Forget about the baby."_ he was saying. _I can show you all of your dreams. Forget the child."_ Sarah wanted to tell him that she could never-would never-forget Toby, that she wasn't a little girl anymore, but, like always, her mouth wouldn't open to let her speak. The scenery melted into the bizarre stairway inside the castle as Jareth took a step forward. His eyes were almost pleading as he held up the orb toward her. _"I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."_ Her mouth finally unfroze, and she felt her dream-self (or is this a memory?) reply, "You have no power over me!"

Sarah suddenly woke with a start. Looking at the clock again, (it now said 9:00) she got up to check on Toby. He was still sleeping soundly, his little arms clasped tightly around Lancelot. Her irritation from the dream starting to ebb, Sarah shivered and looked around the room. With an incredible shock, she saw that the window was open. As quickly and quietly as possible, Sarah ran over to the window and looked outside. Seeing nothing, she turned to close the window. But with an even greater shock, she saw a small, pale owl feather lying on the floor.

* * *

It was quite easy to open the window despite not having any hands or arms. Jareth entered Toby's room quietly, dropping a single feather on the floor as he changed back into his normal self. The child was sleeping soundly, holding tight to a stuffed bear. He had grown quite a bit since Jareth had last seen him. Jareth recalled the lively youth from three years ago and smiled. Moving like a ghost, he went across the hall and entered to what he guessed correctly was Sarah's room. She was sleeping on her bed, her mouth twitching slightly as if she was trying to say something. Afraid to wake her, he turned back into an owl and perched on top of her mirror. A minute or so later, Sarah woke with a start and went across the hall toward Toby's room. Plucking a feather, he dropped it onto her desk and sat back, waiting patiently to return.

* * *

There was no doubt from who the feather came from. Toby was still asleep, so it puzzled Sarah why _he_ of all people would come to visit…leaving the window open, she went back across the hall and entered her room. It was then that she saw a handsome barn owl perched on top of her desk-top mirror and looking very out of place. There was a short pause while Sarah got over her initial feelings of shock and anger.

"I'm not going to go back, if that's what you're hoping," Sarah told him, staring pointedly. "Toby needs me." The owl stared back, as if to say, "Forget the boy. Come with me."

"No, Jareth. I promised him that day that I would always take care of him. I'm not going back."

Jareth glared at her for a moment, then took off past her and into Toby's room. Alarmed, Sarah followed him and watched in silence as he glided smoothly out the window and vanish.

Jareth still wasn't happy that Sarah continued to reject him, but he was content knowing that she hasn't forgotten him…

* * *

Sarah stared after him for a minute before closing the window. When she went back to her room, she glanced toward her mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, showing her surprise as she saw another owl feather and a _crystal orb_ lying on her desk. Jareth's voice floated back into her head then, as a clear message meant for her alone:

_I'm still here, Sarah. Don't forget that. And don't forget me, either. I've brought you…_

She looked at the orb.

…_a gift._


End file.
